


I Need You.

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Thoughts of Suicide, suicide warning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: “otherwise this boy right here is gunna kill himself”_The aftermath of this scene.





	I Need You.

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF SUICIDE!!***  
> This was prompted to me on Tumblr, feel free to send me prompts on there if you have any, my user is Aqua-Flower-Bee

“Forgive him” Annalise said

They all looked at her in shock, Michaela looked over at Asher who wouldn’t make eye contact with anyone, the room was silent

“No” Laurel said breaking the silence with a distressed tone

Annalise shut her eyes briefly and sighed, she was so tired “He made a terrible mistake, just like we all have at one point, but he apologised”

Laurel looked at everyone in the room “I don’t care Wes is still gone” she said her voice getting higher

“But it’s not Connor's fault, it’s whoever killed him and that’s where your anger needs to be going right now” annalise tried to explain to the distressed Laurel who was sitting on the couch in front of her, she took a deep breath before she continued “otherwise this boy right here is gonna kill himself”

Oliver, who was standing to the left of Annalise, looked over to Connor in shock “and we will all have more blood on our hands is that what you want?” Annalise looked at them all one by one “Forgive him”

She didn’t let any of them chime in after that, she told them to go home and get some clearly well-needed rest and they’d reconvene tomorrow morning, Laurel opened her mouth to argue

“Go home” Annalise said as she turned and left the room

Laurel huffed and stood up angrily, snatching up her purse and she stomped passed Michaela and Asher on her way out of the house, slamming the door behind her for the full angered effect

“Let's go” Michaela said to Asher who was standing next to her, he nodded and headed for the front door, Michaela followed but before she stepped out of the house she stopped and looked over to Connor “Call me if you need me” she looked over at Oliver “You too” and with that she left the house with Asher

Oliver slowly walked over to Connor, he put his hand on one of Connor’s hunched shoulders and squeezed it reassuringly “Come on, let's go home” he said moving his hand from Connor’s shoulder to his back

“Okay” Connor all but whispered out

~~~~

Once Connor and Oliver arrived home Connor headed straight for the couch, he lay on it with his arm over his eyes, in what seemed to be a relaxed pose but Oliver saw right through it, Oliver locked the door behind him before walking up to the couch that Connor was laying across, he patted Connor’s legs “Scoot over” he said and Connor lifted his legs so Oliver could sit on the couch with Connor’s legs draped across his lap

“Connor” Oliver started to say but stopped abruptly

Connor’s arm slid off his face so he could look at Oliver “What?” he asked confused “Whats wrong?”

Oliver took a deep breath “Connor, what Annalise said…”

“What?” Connor looked worried now

“Annalise said you’d kill yourself… was she telling the truth?”

Connor looked at Oliver for a few seconds “No” he said briskly

Oliver’s eyes widened “You’re lying to me” his voice dripping in shock “Connor… please” he sat up causing Connor’s legs to drop off the side of the couch which made him sit up, now he was face to face with Oliver he could see the concern practically written all over Oliver's face

“Ollie, it's nothing” Connor tried to brush it off, but flashes of his run last night kept coming back, of him standing on the edge of the pavement, as the large bus travelled down the road and he thought to himself ‘I could just step out in front of it and end it all’ then the feeling of a gust of wind blowing in his face caused by the bus speeding past him, he’d felt sick to his stomach after he realised what he’d just been thinking, but he didn't know if he felt sick because of the thoughts or because he missed his opportunity to end it, so he ran and ran and ran, until he threw up in a park bush

“Don’t Ollie me Connor, I love you and you’re hiding something from me, that didn't work out so well last time” Oliver said putting a hand on Connor’s knee

Connor stood up in frustration “I didn't cheat on you if that's what you're thinking” Connor’s signature defensive walls were building up

“Connor I never said that, I just want to make sure you're not going to hurt yourself” Oliver stood up and took a step towards Connor

Seeing Oliver step towards him Connor took a step back, wrapping his arms around himself as his eyes welled up with unshed tears “Don't be mad at me Ollie”

Oliver was shocked, he didn't know why Connor thought he’d be mad at him “Connor, I’m not mad at you” he tried again to get close to Connor, this time Connor didn't move away so Oliver pulled Connor into a tight hug “Tell me whats wrong”

Connor sniffled before saying “Last night when I went running…” Connor paused trying to figure out how to tell Oliver

“When you spent two hours running?”

“Yeah,” Connor said breaking their embrace so he could look Oliver in the eyes “I… just wanted things to stop”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked in confusion

Tears dripped down Connor’s face “There was a bus and I just wanted things to end, I wanted to stop feeling like this… and I was gonna do it, Ollie”

“Do what Connor?”

“I was going to step in front of that bus” as soon as Connor said it, he automatically regretted it, the look on Oliver’s face was a mixture of shock and sadness and Connor had put it there “I’m sorry”

“Don't…” Oliver said harshly before he softly said “Don't apologise Connor, I should be the one apologising”

“Why should you apologise for my stupid thoughts?”

“They’re not stupid Connor! How didn’t I see the signs, I’m your boyfriend for fuck sake” Oliver took Connor’s soft hands in his own “I love you, please let me help you”

“Help me how?”

Oliver gently squeezed Connor’s hands “You need to speak to a professional about this”

“No, I don't I'm fine!” Connor frowned and pulled his hands back

“Connor please, I can’t be at work one day and get a call saying that you’d killed yourself! It might be selfish but don't you want to stay alive for me?”

Connor looked down in shame “I was doing for you too Ollie, without me in your life you'd be happier! You know you would be!” more tears streamed down Connor’s cheeks, this made Oliver's eye well up as well

Oliver grabbed Connor’s arms tightly “Do you honestly think I’d be happier without you in my life?!”

Connor didn't say anything he just looked away

“Connor listen to me and listen to me good, I love you which means if you killed yourself it would destroy me, I want us to get old together and have kids, I want us to buy a house and decorate it together and argue about color pallets” tears were streaming down both of their faces now “please don’t leave me, I need you”

“I’ll talk to someone” Connor croaked out

Oliver grabbed his face and kissed him hard, pulling away he whispered “I love you”

“I love you too” Connor mumbled

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a fic where Connor tells Oliver about his coming out story??  
> I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to shitty, I didn't really know where i was going with it tbh lol  
> Be my friend on twitter @AquaFlowerBee <3 I'm always excepting prompts.


End file.
